mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great One
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Red; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' The Great One (あの方 Ano kata) |- |'Age:' Unknown (dead) |- |'Species/Race:' Human |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Red; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Appearance |- |'Gender:' Male |- |'Hair Color:' Black (Human) |- |'Eye Color:' Brown (Human) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Red; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Profession:' Researcher (former), Superior of Mikeru (former) |- |'Favorite Color:' Red |- |'Favorite Type of Girls:' Low Maintenance Girls |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Red; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Family:' Mikaru (daughter), Rihito (son), Mrs Amagi (wife) |- |'Enemies:' Fuku |- |'Love Interest:' Mrs Amagi |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Red; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actor:' Hajime Iijima |- |'Position in the Series:' Supporting Antagonist |} The Great One (あの方 Ano kata) is a spirit in the form of a flame atop of Michel's castle, he guards it for him. At one point, Fuku claims that his words are Mikeru's words, and Mikeru's are The Great One's words, and that The Great One's are God's words. He has a higher authority than Mikeru and has a strange relationship with Fuku, where it is unclear who is in charge. During the final battle, it is revealed that he is, like Mikeru, a pawn. In Mermaid Melody Pure, episode 38, he is revealed to be Michal and Rihito's father and everything is explained. History He was a researcher of ancient species. His wife, Mrs Amagi, was a Panthalassa woman, and she traded her life in order to give birth to Rihito and Michal. Not even his fellow scientists would believe he had proof of that ancient race in his own hands in the shape of his own daughter and son. But, Michal's body started rejecting her own Panthalassa blood, and her life was threathened. From the relics that his wife left behind he discovered there was a race, that was even more powerful than the Panthalassa. He researched it and found, deep beneath the ice of the south pole, an ancient fossil of that race. This fossil was what was left of the former Mikeru. At that time, there was a bird-like creature accompanying that fossil, Fuku, that made a contract with him. "If you want to use Mikeru-sama's powers, your daughter will be saved. In exchange, you should pay with your own body and a piece of the heart of your daughter." Like a fool, he didn't know the words were sugar-coated, and he revived Mikeru. 'Mikaru would be saved', those words he believed. Mikeru and Michal were originally supposed to complement each other, and fit together. But in reality, he was mistaken. Mikeru tried to control Mikaru, and eventually, his heart and hers started a fight in the end. Ultimately, the result had become the current misery. As a final act to try to help Michal, he destroyed the fossil that bounded both Mikeru and Michal, by sacrificing his life. Voiced By The Great One was voiced by Hajime Iijima a japanese voice actor. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Male Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Season 2 Category:Panthalassa Category:Michal Category:Males Category:Rihito Amagi